1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a recording disc driving device, and more particularly, to a motor and a recording disc driving device, which may improve a coupling structure of the motor to enable a magnet provided in a rotor to thereby double as a conventional stopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small-sized spindle motor used in a recording disc driving device may be a device in which a fluid dynamic pressure-bearing assembly is used, in which oil is disposed between a shaft of the fluid dynamic pressure-bearing assembly and a sleeve thereof, and the shaft is supported by fluid pressure generated by the oil.
The spindle motor may include a stator on which a coil is wound and a rotor rotated by an electromagnetic force that is generated by a voltage applied to the wound coil and by a magnet.
In the related art, in order to prevent the rotor from being lifted to be separated from a main body of the motor such as the stator and the like, when the rotor is rotated at a high speed, a stopper fastened to a rotor case may be provided.
The conventional stopper may be fastened to a distal end of a cylindrically shaped-rotor main wall, which is protruded to receive a part of a sleeve in the rotor case, and may be coupled to the rotor main wall generally using an adhesive or a laser welding scheme.
Since the above described conventional spindle motor may be configured such that many components such as the stator, the rotor, the stopper, and the like are coupled to each other, there is a limitation in minimizing a volume of the motor wholly.